What is this thing we do?
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Gwen is upset and confused. Jack's not so much upset but confused. But when they are forced together and discover themselves as a 'them' will Gwen finally choose? 1st person. I suck at summeries at the moment, just read it.


**What is this thing we do?**

**Chapter One: A Chance**

**A/N: Here's this story. I had an idea in my head and the stupid faeary would not go away, so I present this to you. The rating for what could be and depending on what you guys review, what is possible in the next chapter. I'm not that great at writing Torchwood fics but i'm trying. So let me know what you think and be kind.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own this. That honor belongs to the ****Great**** Russell T. Davies and T****he Controller of My Life**** BBC America****. Although I really wouldn't mind owning Jack for a few days(or forever) that would be nice. has hentai thought and chuckles**

_Gwen's P.O.V._

I sat at my desk in the Hub. I was pouring over some paper work, I had called Rhys to tell him that I was staying over late and he had become enraged at it. Yelling at me over the phone, bringing slight tears to my eyes, and eventually hung up on me. I had never let her tears spill though, I just couldn't bring myself to do that; I had cried enough over Rhys. I looked at the report I was typing up, or _suppose_ to type up at least. It was about our latest case the boy, Johnny, we were chasing had started to run towards me so without a second thought I shot him in the leg. _**Maybe not the best idea I ever had..**_ But I had to write up an incident report, I always hated doing this, I had to do it in the police force as well; it was nice to know somethings never changed.

I had some soft jazz music playing over the speakers of my computer trying to keep myself awake, I knew that Jack would come in any minute and tell me to go home, but I didn't want to. _**Things with Rhys were getting worse and worse, and with the wedding coming up**_...I didn't like to think about that. In fact, Jack had been bugging me lately to go home and spend time with my 'fiance', to which just about every time I ignored him and stayed at the hub. I just didn't want to think about the oncoming end of my engagement and start of my marital life. I had a sneaky suspicion that I was avoiding the topic of the wedding all together, because heaven knows I wasn't the happy bride that I should be.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Jack's P.O.V._

I couldn't help it, everyone was gone and it was just her and I left in the hub. Owen had taken Tosh out for a drink, although I had a suspicion that his intentions were less than honorable, and Ianto had a date with a pretty girl named Michelle. So through my boredom I turned on the feed to the hub in my office and watched Gwen. She was sitting at her desk attempting to type up the incident report that she had to make after shooting Johnny. I knew how much she hated these, which is why I assigned it to her, a little torture to keep her around longer. I knew I shouldn't really be doing this, especially with the wedding coming up, but she didn't act like a bride should act. And I knew enough women to know what they acted like. Her head started to drop as I saw the tension between her shoulders intensify. She was clearly avoiding sleep, needing to sleep, so why wasn't she? I decided to find out for myself, curiosity getting the best of me.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Gwen's P.O.V._

It was harder than I thought to stay awake, I thought that the music would keep me from falling asleep, I was obviously wrong. It instead, was having the quite opposite effect, making me want to go to sleep. My head dropped once and I forced it back up, squinting my eyes at the screen, I continued to type. Right as I was about to fall asleep again I felt a pressure on my shoulders, and fingers dancing delightfully across them. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Jack behind me, working his magic on my shoulders.

"Hello." I said as I let myself feel what he was doing to me. _**Damn he's good at this.**_

"_Hello."_ His cheery voice whispered by my ear, effectively making a shiver work its way up and down my spine, which I knew he felt.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Jack's P.O.V._

Everything was going according to plan, the second my fingers touched Gwen's shoulders I felt her relax almost immediately. I didn't think that her shoulders would be as tense as they were, she must have been very stressed. Her head turned to look at who was behind her, a.k.a. Me, and she let out a soft,

"_Hello."_

"Hello." I replied cheerily, to add to the effect I whispered in her ear, which made a shiver dance down her spine. Which I felt and smirked in satisfaction, yes everything was going according to plan. "So Gwen, done with that report yet?" I asked, figuring I'd keep up the teasing before I got directly to my point. She however, didn't answer me, she either didn't hear me or didn't care. I made sure to squeeze her shoulders in order to return her attention to my voice, after all, I couldn't do what I was planning with her unawares. "Gwen, focus darling."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Gwen's P.O.V._

Jack's finger's felt so delightfully good that I couldn't be fucked to do anything about it. But that tighter squeeze directed my attention back to his silky baritone. However, the way he was blowing into the sensitive spot just below my ear when he spoke, was enough to distract my attention once again.

"_Gwen, focus darling."_ His voice called out.

"I am." I said although my inner self was doing flips. _**Darling? He called me darling!**_ I however quashed her quick, because she had a tendency of getting me into trouble.

"_I asked if the report was done yet."_

"Oh, um...yeah, sort of-ish." I said carefully, the lie didn't pay off because I couldn't lie around him. _**Oh.**_ The inner voice piped down at that and I was slightly disappointed myself. So all he wanted was to give me a massage and the report huh?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Jack's P.O.V._

I had her effectively fooled, I felt her slump and knew that she thought all I wanted was the report. Well I had a lot more, _a lot_, planned for Gwen Cooper that evening. I was unsure if she would be receptive to it, or if I could even go through with it, after all she was engaged. But since when had that stopped me?

"So I'll take that as a no."

"_No."_ Her voice was tired, she was tired and I knew it. But she may not be so tired in a minute. Or more tired, depending on how you looked at him. That simple thought was enough to make me smile devilishly, _**Oh if only she knew.**_

"That's okay, I've other things on my mind to do with you than type up a report." I let the sentence sink in, waiting for the response to surface over her face.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Gwen's P.O.V._

I sat there thinking for a moment and then it dawned on me what he was talking about, _**bloody hell.**_

"Jack?" I asked as I stood up, I wanted to face him for the answer. But instead of just standing up, I enclosed the distance between the two of us leaving me very close to him. I had no clue what I was doing, my body simply started reacting by itself, and it had ideas of its own. "What am I doing?"

"_I don't know Gwen, what are you doing?"_ He asked me, he sounded puzzled.

"Hell if I know." I replied as I grabbed his neck and forcefully kissed him, a mind blowing kiss full of passion.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Jack's P.O.V._

She asked me what she was doing, I didn't know what she was doing, but I knew what her proximity was doing to me. And evidence of it was becoming quite noticeable in my nether regions.

"I don't know Gwen, what are you doing?" I asked and I'm sure the puzzlement came through in my voice.

"_Hell if I know."_ She said as she grabbed my neck and forced my mouth down onto hers in a passionate mind blowing kiss. I reacted immediately, pulling her body flush against mine and exploring my mouth with her tongue. I backed her up onto the desk, she expertly sat up and opened her legs so I was between them, without ever breaking the kiss.

We had to eventually break for air and it was then that I saw her lust hazed orbs, I smiled and started to kiss her neck, and smiled into her flesh as I heard a gasp erupt from her lips. It was a couple minute later, when her mind had came down from that mindless state of my kisses and the oxygen returned to her brain that she asked me a question.

"_Jack, wait, we can't do this. What about the others?" _Her voice was heady and full of desire, but I knew that she had no desire to be caught by the other members of the team.

"Yes we can. Tosh and Owen went to the pub, and Ianto's got a date with a girl named Michelle." I said before returning my mouth to hers in a battle of wills, a feverish dance by our tongues was made. At which I, of course, turned out the victor.

"_You actually let Ianto date other people?" _Her voice came out soft and lilting and teasing.

"Of course, it's only you, Gwen Cooper, that I want to myself." I smiled as I kissed her again.

"_God, what am I doing?"_ Gwen asked herself as I continued to kiss her neck again, and I couldn't help but answer.

"Losing yourself in how good I can make you feel, miss Gwen Cooper." She uttered a throaty laugh and kissed me passionately.

"_Maybe I am, but maybe that's not such a bad thing."_ She said, she was too far gone to know what she was saying.

"Not a bad nights work huh?" I asked her as her eyes focused completely on my for a moment.

"_No, not bad at all."_ And with that I surrendered to her kiss. And she to mine.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: Well there you go, first chapter up, and depending on the reviews I may put actual smut into the next chapter. Let us see how into the gutter the minds of my reviews are. Laughs Manically But no let me know what you think of my story, both good and bad. Because I love constructive criticism and I would love to know what you think I can do to improve this story.

∩Styx∩


End file.
